fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Witching Hour 3-5-16
3-5-16 PRESHOW PREVIEWS Unknown Shadows Approach... ---- And now... our main event. Welcome to the Witching Hour, what's basically Toroko's version of "Nintendo Direct". Well... in the loosest possible term actually. It was just a quick ass newsletter with a ZIN or game reveal. It's been a long time since we've had one of these, so it's been revamped a bit. What we're hoping to do is do this for one game and reveal a bunch of stuff at once. A possible Mother V Witching Hour? A possible Shantae V Witching Hour? Nothing's too certain. What I can say for certain is that we are focused on Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Like, without a doubt. There is an amazing amount of hype behind it and we do not aim to disappoint. ---- Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. :I'm just as fucked up as they say :I can't fake the daytime :Found an entrance to escape into the dark The trailer begins with Leah and Susan on a rocky shore. Leah is holding a mask in her left hand, and a tank of gasoline in her right hand. Leah sighs oddly as she stares out towards the sun. :Got false lights for the sun :It's an artificial nocturne :It's an outsider's escape from a broken heart Leah pours the gas and puts on the mask. She lights a match and burns the gas, creating an explosive flame that shifts the scene to DREW attacking some of the Threat's mooks in slow motion with his fire attacks. :We hide out in the back :Like shadows in a stranger's dream :Hiding out in the back together :Hiding out in the back forever DREW gets assistance from Plato and Mara and out from the shadows rushes out Rose Reaper. DREW smiles, but Rose isn't really amused as she takes out some of the mooks. :I make all that I believe :In dreams :So real :Babe, I have to take the call :Fate, don't fail me now The scene shifts to Sakeena and Strafe in the Wasteland, fighting off some kind of robot. Mycan hits it weakly before dropping a bunch of spore bombs into it, blowing off it's head. :I make all that I believe :I set myself free :So take all the time you need :And let yourself be The scene shifts to Sam, Cura, and Beck jumping off a ship into a planet with red grass. :I'm as fucked up as they say :I can't fake the daytime :Found an entrance to escape into the dark Leah takes off the mask and the scene shifts to what seems like the past. Rachel is driving a pick up truck with Unten, Strafe, PalmMan, Sakeena and Leah in it. It's a sunny day outside. :Got false lights for the sun :It’s an artificial nocturne :An outsider’s escape from a broken heart It shifts between this happy scene and Leah and Susan getting away from the shore on fire. Sam, Cura, and Beck are joined by Nizzle & Zorp and Hugo Logia. :I’m as far gone as they say :I can’t fake the daytime :Found an entrance to escape into the dark Sakeena and Strafe watch breathlessly as the robot falls down, only for Mynis to take the credit for destroying it. DREW, Plato, Mara, and Rose Reaper head up an elevator. :Got false lights for the sun :It's an artificial nocturne :An outsider's escape from a broken heart Leah looks back at the shore on fire and sighs as she walks away. The trailer ends with the pick up truck leaving the frame of the camera down a road. ---- DREW returns after his last appearance in Sports Resort. He attacks with fire based attacks and is a pretty standard character for what he is. Many of his attack have lingering effects but he can be easily punishable with some of his more powerful moves. Rose Reaper is back and she makes usage of her throwable scythe, which can also stretch itself out to make her grapple onto the ground, objects, or people. She also has a couple guns and gernades stashed away in her jacket pocket. Mycan makes her first Fantendoverse appearance in Victory, it seems. She was created for the forum RP WASTELAND by and while cute, she unexpectedly has some tough but very punishing moves in her moveset. They're hard to pull off though! Beck has quite the redesign here but his powerset is unchanged. He's a very fast character with a lot of mobility options, although he's pretty lacking in a lot of areas. Nizzle and Zorp are a duo character that are pretty tied to each other. Nizzle attacks high with Electrokinesis, Zorp attacks low with Toxikinesis and Lunarkinesis. Hugo Logia comes out of the woodwork with his telekinetic powers and his ability to implode things with the power of Psionic Explosion. He's kind of a tricky character but many of his moves are no joke to deal with. Mynis is a jerk and many of his attacks really don't have that much power behind it. You'll have to use what would be more obscure moves for other characters in order to really do a lot of damage to other characters. ---- These characters will be up shortly on the main page after this Witching Hour. We'd like to give a shout out to the Lapis Wiki, which seems to be going under somewhat of a revival right now. Check that out, there's a lot of really cool stuff being made right now. That ends this installment of the Witching Hour. Stayed tuned for more Victory updates. Category:Subpages Category:Witching Hour Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory